PROJECT SUMMARY, Core A: Husbandry and Management Core The U42 Grant is tasked to produce specific pathogen free (SPF4) Indian origin rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) that are negative to simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), simian T-lymphotropic virus (STLV-1), simian retrovirus (type D retrovirus or SRV), and macacine herpesvirus-1 (BV), and are MHC class-1 typed. The animals are also screened, but not excluded, for measles virus. SPF4 Indian origin rhesus macaques have become the premier animal model for HIV/AIDS research, including studies on HIV pathogenesis, AIDS- related opportunistic infections, and the development of HIV treatments and vaccines. AIDS/HIV research demands for SPF4 Indian origin rhesus macaques are at an all-time national high and the demands are projected to be higher over the grant cycle. The current U42 troop needs to increase in size to match the increased demands for AIDS/HIV research requiring MHC typed, SPF4 Indian origin rhesus macaques. This unique NHP colony is necessary to study the increasing range of viruses important to human infectious disease studies, as well as the development and testing of novel viral vectors for AIDS/HIV. The overall aims of the Husbandry and Management Core are to provide state-of-the-art husbandry care, veterinary care, and colony management for a growing colony of U42 rhesus macaques large enough to support the increasing needs of AIDS/HIV research.